A Halloween Special!
by MinamotoKana
Summary: Konoha High is having an annual halloween party. what would naruto's costume bring him to? SASUNARU YAOI. LEMON. one-shot


A Halloween Special!

"hmm… I wonder what I should wear for tomorrow?" naruto asked himself; wondering. Konoha High will be having an annual Halloween Party tomorrow. He kept thinking about this while he's having their history class. Suddenly, he snapped out of his daze when he heard something interesting.

"—_kyubii no kitsune…"_ Kakashi began causing him to focus on the lesson.

"Stories depict them as intelligent beings and as possessing magical abilities that increase with their age and wisdom. Foremost among these is the ability to assume human form. While some folktales speak of kitsune employing this ability to trick others—as foxes in folklore often do—other stories portray them as faithful guardians, friends, lovers, and and human beings lived close together in ancient Japan; this companionship gave rise to legends about the creatures. Kitsune have become closely associated with Inari, a _Kami_or spirit, and serve as its messengers. This role has reinforced the fox's supernatural significance. The more tails a kitsune has—they may have as many as nine—the older, wiser, and more powerful it is." Kakashi explained as naruto awed into the … first time he'd gain interest In history class.

He finally got the idea…

'_yosh!__This is it! I finally got the perfect costume!_' naruto thought grinning stupidly. He then heard Sasuke chuckled in his seat.

"Hn, what's with the stupid face?" sasuke teased causing naruto to glare.

"Fuck you asshole…and fuck that smirk on your face!" naruto hissed

"No thanks… I'd rather do it the other way around…" he replied smirking. Oh he just loved messing with him. Naruto slightly blushed but the same time irritation filled his eyes.

"YOU FUCKING PERVERT!" Naruto exclaimed causing the whole class to set eyes on him filled with gasps.

"Uzumaki Naruto…" Kakashi called out

"uh…." Naruto then glanced at his now glaring teacher. '_Shit__…__damn bastard'_

"a-a no….. n-nothing….sensei…" naruto murmured avoiding his intense glare.

"hmm… alright, lets continue…" Kakashi began as they continued on with the lesson

School was finally over as Naruto walked with his friends all the way out of the campus.

"So did you guys already have costumes to wear?" ino asked curiously

"yeah, got some already picked up, how about you Naruto?" Kiba asked

"Yeah! But… still gotta buy it though… which reminds me! Jya~!" naruto exclaimed running, waving good bye.

"Say… how about you Sasuke?" Ino asked

"mmh? Oh, nothing much… see you guys tomorrow…" Sasuke said stepping into his car, and rode away.

The night of the party has finally arrived, Naruto was in his room looking at his mirror, He wore a tight-black- leather jeans with a chain on each side with black leather shoes, an orange collared jacket with black flames from on the ends, enveloping from the back. He dyed the tip of his hair orange and wore blonde fox ears with orange tips on the ends, he also put a bit of orange eye shadow to take some effect to his red contact lenses… he applied fangs to his teeth to make him look feisty and finally his long furry tail that was upright on his back with a tight black necklace wrapped around his neck with chains as designs.

"heh! My long earned money wasn't a waste after all… just wait till Sasuke sees me… I'll bet he—uh…" he took a long pause, mentioning Sasuke's name all of a sudden… did he over did it all just to impress him? He left the question there and proceeded to the party…

As the blonde stepped in, all people gasped at the sight… the music stopped as the Dj too had taken notice… oh god, he's drop-dead gorgeous! The spot-light shone at him giving everyone a clearer view. Girls started to squeal and drool at the sight. His friends began to take notice.

"i-is that…?" hinata stuttered

"no! it can't be!" ino muttered

"n-naruto…?" shikamaru called out, catching the blonde's attention who was completely surrounded by girls. He then gave of his signatured Uzumaki smile and waved at them

"guys!" he exclaimed grinning.

"Holy shit…" all of his them said in unison. Naruto then pushed his way through the crowd and met up with his friends.

"hey!" naruto greeted but all of them were silent… none of them said a word "O-oi… are you guys ignoring me now?" naruto mumbled.

"woah naruto… you made the nine-tailed fox reality!" ten ten exclaimed

"yeah! You look so amazing! I mean—who helped you dressed up like that?" ino exclaimed

"hmph! Me, Myself and I!" naruto proclaimed proudly

"gee… you really look a lot different, you're like the kyubii itself…" nejii complimented

"you look c-cute… naruto-kun…" hinata said blushing

"thanks hina—"

"Ooh… look what we have here…" a familiar voice said reaching to the blonde's ears. Naruto then glanced at his back, only to be met up with a gorgeous looking vampire, only to be Uchiha Sasuke. He wore a white collared shirt, half unbuttoned showing his bare chest with his necklace filled with spikes, his black pants with a chain hanging on the right side, black boots and a back cloak enveloping him, he wore dark eye liner and bloody red contact lenses, gazing at the kitsuke before him. " my, my…. Are you lost…? _Kyubii__…"_he said smirking with his devilish grin, showing his long sharp fangs… causing naruto to gulp as he felt sasuke's breath hit the side of his neck

"hn… shall I take you away and drift you to the blaring moon tonight?" sasuke whispered at naruto's ear. Naruto blushed at those words that had been given to him and he tried his best to regain his composure and moved away glaring at him.

"You really are a bastard…" naruto mumbled

"hn…" sasuke grunted with a pleasant smirk on his face. He was just so stunned by his blonde… He really looks so sexy right now, if there weren't people around, he could've attacked him on the spot. " shall we dance?" sasuke asked lending out his hand

"uh…I—" naruto got cut of as Shikamaru pushed him and gave a wink before he and the gang left them alone.

"so…?"

"tch! Fine…" naruto grunted as he took his hand as sasuke led him not at the dance floor, but at the balcony where they could have their alone time. Sighting the beautiful full moon outside.

"woah…" naruto awed gazing at the full moon illuminating the sky… illuminating them… Sasuke began to slow dance as Naruto followed

"A Vampire and a Kitsune… Ironic isn't it?" sasuke said gazing at him

"hah! Yeah… and I only got the idea yesterday at history class…" naruto muttered smiling

"hn, no wonder you're grinning so stupidly…" sasuke teased as naruto just scowled at him but ignored the comment

"you know… if you were really listening to class… you should know this fact…" sasuke began as naruto set his eyes on him listening

"kitsune's are commonly portrayed as lovers…" he mentioned as naruto flinched "they take the form of a beautiful human to fool people who start and gain attraction to them… but what they don't know, the kitsune's true intensions was their souls or their blood, similar to a vampire…" sasuke explained as naruto gained interest in the story

"eh? So how do they feed of human souls?" naruto asked curiously as Sasuke chuckled

"hn, you really didn't listen well did you?" sasuke said smirking

"they feed of the same way vampires do… by having '_sexual__contact'_" he replied as naruto stiffened as a light blush appeared on his cheeks with sasuke's answer…

"you've gotta be kiddin' me…" naruto muttered

"its true, ask sensei if you want…" sasuke insisted.

"that's just stupid! I mean… betraying their lovers like that… that is so uncool, after sex they just go of and kill the person? How absurd!" naruto exclaimed, making a big deal about it.

"well… that's just how it is, in order for them to live…" sasuke replied

"but, that doesn't portray them as lovers… they make love and kill…" naruto mumbled

"aren't you one right now?" sasuke teased

"hmph! If I would do it I wouldn't kill my lover… I would love him for eternity… I would rather die!" naruto exclaimed as Sasuke paused their dance, as he gazed at the blonde, why the hell does he make such a big deal about it?

"what?" naruto asked noticing the sudden pause

"hn, nothing… why make a big fuss about it? You act like you know what it means to truly love a person…" sasuke stated

"that's because—" naruto paused

"and…him? So.., you're inlove with someone already… tell me… what is he like?" sasuke asked smirking at naruto's reaction.

"it's not like—"

"well? You just said it… come on, tell me… what's so great about this guy that you've been inlove with so much…" sasuke insisted as naruto heaved a sigh

"he's a complete bastard who teases me all the time… the same time, he makes me feel so special inside that I can't describe it… he always gives me this funny feeling that I can't get him out of my system… sometimes I realize I have been thinking about him the whole day and it just makes me so irritated… he won't leave my mind, he won't leave my heart… then I go back at the fun times we shared, the times when we shared smiles and…happiness, he made me feel so real, so alive… I then realized I truly loved this bastard… annoying yet sweet, stubborn yet caring, perverted…yet…loving…" he stated all flustered as Sasuke immediately tugged naruto and kissed him deeply, naruto tried to push him away but sasuke held him tight. Naruto then admitted defeat and melt in with the pleasure, sasuke then licked naruto's lips requesting for entrance, as the blonde parted his lips allowing him to do so. Each tongued battled, feeling each other's mouths, melting in to each other as naruto wrapped his arms around sasuke's neck, encouraging him to go deeper. As they couldn't take it anymore, they broke of the kiss, catching their breaths…

"haa… I love you…" naruto murmured as he kept pecking the Uchiha's lips

"love…you too…" sasuke replied still taking kisses from the blonde…

"I'm sorry I only said it now… I've been inlove with you since the first time I met you… Sasuke…" naruto admitted

"to be honest, I've been longing to make love with you for a long time…" sasuke said nibbling naruto's neck as he heard him moan in pleasure

"aah… sasukeeh~" naruto moaned as sasuke's` dick twitched from such erotic noise from the blonde. As he then bit naruto's neck hard, causing naruto to yell. "SASUKE!" naruto exclaimed… he really did bit him hard through the skin blood oozing from his neck. Everybody from inside heard him scream.

"what's that?" ino exclaimed all worried

"naruto!" all of them said in unison as they all ran to the balcony, but they were gone…

"wha-?" all of them said in unison. But then they saw sasuke's car took off

"hmph… guess they'll be having their own private party tonight…" shikamaru mumbled

"geez… those two are definitely weird…" kiba scoffed

"tch! Well atleast they've gone to terms now right?" ino said smiling

"b-but what was that scream about?" hinata stuttered

"hahaha! I bet sasuke really became a vampire and bit naruto hard on his neck so that he would pass out dew to loss of blood and devour him in his house!" kiba stated, but caused everyone in shock…

As Sasuke finally parked his car, he hurriedly picked the blonde up on his arms and rushed to the door until they reached sasuke's bedroom. Each tackled each other and kept grinning on one another. Sasuke then pushed naruto on the bed as the Uchiha topped him

"b-bastard…haa… you didn't have to bite so hard…you are dressed as a vampire but that doesn't mean you'll be one" naruto mumbled gripping the side of his neck

"that's my love bite… sorry… did I hurt you love?" sasuke said as he licked the bite showing on his neck

"hmph…urusai teme.." naruto scoffed. Sasuke then nuzzled naruto's neck as he gave a soft peck on the tan flesh.

"hn…" he then took a look at naruto who was being illuminated by the moon, panting… sweaty and all flushed… his bare chest slowly rising up and down

"god…you look so beautiful…" sasuke said out of daze. He then took of his contact lenses, and threw it on the glass filled with solution

"let me take of yours…" sasuke insisted as he slowly slid of naruto's contact lenses and placed it on the glass. When he glanced back… deep-blue cerulean eyes shone upon him, filled with lust and love. That really turned him on. He then took the blonde's lips and twirled his tongue inside, exploring naruto's amazing taste. As naruto moaned and suddenly bucked his hips onto sasuke's erection.

"oh fuck…" sasuke mumbled… "n-naruto… I want to… can I?" he asked with pleading eyes and naruto licked sasuke's lips. Taking it as a yes, sasuke began to rock his hips onto naruto's erection, causing moans from the blonde.

"aah… fuck… sasukeeh~" naruto moaned clenching the sheets of the bed

"mmh…" sasuke moaned as he couldn't take it anymore and began unbuckling naruto's pants and gently slipped them down, revealing the blonde's hard erected member. Sasuke began to lick the very tip, leaking in precum, causing a moan from naruto.

"aah… sasu—" naruto got cut of as sasuke took him whole in his mouth

"Sasuke!" naruto exclaimed. "Oh fuck!"

Pleasured by the sound, sasuke deep throated him, causing naruto to buck his hips in the raven's mouth.

"aah! S-sasuke! I-I'm going to—" naruto got cut of as sasuke released his mouth from naruto's cock. Naruto groaned in disappointment.

"I won't let you cum by yourself… that'll be unfair now nee~?"

Naruto grunted at the statement, but the same time smirked. Suddenly he pinned down sasuke to the bed and began kissing him, stripping of every cloth that enveloped the raven's body. Licking and sucking every part.

"mmh…naruto…" sasuke murmured. Naruto then licked sasuke's erection causing him to buck his hips.

"mnn! Naruto…. Haa.." sasuke panted as he looked at the blonde, he found eyes filled with lust and want… staring at him

"sasuke… please…" naruto begged gripping sasuke's cock, slowly pumpimg it in slow pace.

"fuck…" sasuke murmured. He then sat up as he fingered naruto's hole.

"aah! Ngh… sasukeeh~ p-please…!" naruto begged.

"tell me w-what you want…" sasuke whispered in naruto's ear. Moaning, naruto couldn't take it anymore and he finally snapped.

"quit the fucking teasing and fuck me already! I want your dick inside me! Pound me hard! Let me come! Fill me up! Stir me up inside! I've been longing for this for the past 5 years!" naruto snapped as sasuke stopped. But then smirked…

"impatient are we? You know… since this is our first, it'll hurt like hell if I don't prepare you…" sasuke stated

"then prepare me, I want you…" naruto pleaded as he kissed the raven. After the long heated kiss, sasuke then grabbed the bottle of lube from his drawer and began pouring it in his fingers and pushed a digit inside naruto's whole. Naruto began panting hardly of the process as sasuke insert the 2nd digit, stroking it in naruto's hole.

"Ah! Fuck Sasuke!" naruto exclaimed as his prostate had been hit, sasuke smirked in success and gently removed his fingers.

"naruto…" sasuke said huskily sending shivers from the blonde. " I want you in all fours…" he whispered. Naruto gave a nod and followed. As he was already in all fours, sasuke gently pushed his dick inside naruto's heated hole.

"mmh.. s-sasuke!" naruto panicked as it really hurt.

"r-relax… you're to tight…"

Naruto tried to calm down and breathe slowly until it was completely in…

"m-move…" naruto ordered as sasuke went in a slow pace.

"mmh… haa…. Ahh!" naruto moaned

"fuck…naruto…" sasuke then fasten his pace, hitting naruto's prostate with every thrust

"f-faster… sasuke!" naruto moaned as sasuke turned naruto to him and placed the blonde's legs on his shoulders, thrusting faster and deeper

"ah sasuke! So good! More!"

"s-so demanding…"

"a-ah! S-sasuke! I'm going to—"

"scream my name when you do…" sasuke whispered as he fisted naruto's cock. Finally the blonde wasn't able to take it anymore.

"fuck… SASUKE!" naruto exclaimed coming hard, spilling on sasuke's chest. Naruto's muscles came to tighten, with a few more thrusts, he rode his orgasms until they both fell down exhausted.

"haa…haa… shit…" naruto cursed "I can't feel my legs…"

"hn…" sasuke smiled at him and wrapped his arms around him, giving him a chaste kiss

"hmph… I love you…" naruto murmured on sasuke's lips

"love you more…" sasuke replied as they slept together in each others arms….

**MinamotoKana: thanks for reading! Happy Halloween guys! :D**

"


End file.
